kisses
by shizuo darling
Summary: Midorima and Takao have subconsciously learnt to differentiate between kinds of kisses. [midotaka, fluff]


**warning:** mention and vague description of sex, though i don't think it's enough to be m-rated.

* * *

Midorima and Takao have subconsciously learnt how to differentiate between kisses.

* * *

There is the small, sweet peck on the lips, typically offered by Takao as a way of saying 'See you later' and neither of them think too much about it, simply because it's too short.

Too short for any of them to taste the other's lips or forget the world around them, but it's not as though they mind, really.

Midorima will also sometimes approach Takao, and instead of a greeting, press his lips to Takao's softer ones, before pulling away and snapping at Takao's inevitable teasing – or on rarer occasions, begin an everyday conversation.

If they ponder too much about it, they'll come to realize these kind of kisses are like instinct.

* * *

There is the 'I love you' kiss, sometimes followed by sex and sometimes not.

Midorima likes these very much, and if presented with the opportunity, will not refuse the chance to place his hands on Takao's shoulders, bend down, and slowly kiss him, and Takao will shift, moving his hands to Midorima's hair, and they stay there for as long as they can without breathing.

It's one of the rare moments where Midorima can be incredibly cheesy without shame, and Takao will not tease him about it.

Takao doesn't initiate these kinds of kisses very often; he's more of the type to show his affection in evenly spread out ways, phrases like "Shin-chan's so cute," and small pecks that add up to love. He also worries a bit that it'll be a chance for Midorima to tease him, and he just can't have that happen.

Which is why he silently thanks Midorima every time this kiss happens.

* * *

The 'shut up' kiss is also another one more commonly used by Midorima.

"Shin-chan's cute, y'know? I especially like it when I can see you blushing and going all red when I—"

Midorima doesn't give Takao a chance to continue.

After pulling away, he does blush quite a bit, muttering, "Shut up," and Takao decides it would honestly be too much to tease him further, despite how fun it is.

Takao also uses this one, though in a more comforting way.

Midorima might be rambling on about Cancer being ranked last, how his lucky item is almost impossible to obtain, or just fretting over things in general.

Takao silently listens, unsure of what to say, until he decides Midorima's had enough of worrying and grips his collar, pulling him down into a short kiss and effectively ending his trail of thought.

"Shin-chan's honestly such a dummy – I'm here for you, okay? If anything goes wrong, I'll fight Oha Asa for you."

* * *

Of course, there's also the "Fuck me now" kiss.

Self-explanatory – Takao is usually the one who does this, Midorima being just a bit too shy and instead using subtle ways to show his desire and small, needy, deep kisses.

Takao expresses his enthusiasm by pressing himself into Midorima's body, arousal brushing against his thigh – Midorima's lips part, and their tongues entwine, breaths intermingling and hands yanking at clothes.

Then they pull away, foreheads pressed against each other's, gasping for air.

As soon as they've caught their breath, these kisses continue, clothes shed, the atmosphere is thick and hot, until they reach satisfaction.

* * *

A distant cousin of the 'See you later' kiss is the 'Goodnight' kiss.

It means the same thing, "See you in the morning," but there's something deeper involved, and neither of them can completely make out what exactly it is, particularly because its underlying meaning changes so often.

Sometimes it's "Thank you for being with me today."

Or…

"God, that was _amazing_."

"I'm too tired to actually say goodnight, so here."

"I can't wait to spend another day with you tomorrow."

"I love you."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **this is definitely not a complete list.  
nothing belongs to me except the story.  
reviews are appreciated c:**


End file.
